


Le Lien du sang

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Escaflowne [4]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-16
Updated: 2002-03-16
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Un Ange buveur de sang se dissimule dans l’obscurité…et dans les Rêves des Yeux Mystiques.*Peu après un voyage sur le continent d'Asgaard, Van tombe dans le coma...





	Le Lien du sang

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première fois sur Fanfiction.net en 2002.  
> Avertissement : cette histoire n'a pas été revue, elle est ancrée dans une époque fandomique particulière, et de fait répond à des codes qui ont beaucoup changé aujourd'hui.  
> Le "Choose not to warn", c'est surtout parce que j’ai peu, voire aucun souvenir de ce qui s'y passe :| Pour les tags, je me fie aux quelques notes que j'ai prises.  
> Si quelqu'un prend le risque de la relire, j'accepte toute suggestion de tag ;)

_Ça_ regarda les Humains passer. Ses yeux aux pupilles démesurées suivaient chacun de leurs mouvements avec avidité.

Soudain, son regard s’arrêta sur un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, portant une tunique rouge sang, près d’un autre, plus grand et blond. Mais _Ça_ ne regardait que le plus jeune. Un tremblement d’excitation la parcourut, ses pupilles semblèrent encore plus grandes, recouvrant tout l’œil. Un désir avide se lisait sur son visage.

« Dragon…prononça-t-elle d’une voix sifflante et rauque. Dr…Dragon… »

Un étrange sourire étira ses lèvres fines, et sans un bruit, elle disparut au milieu des buissons.

 

***

 

— Eh bien, ce voyage aura été inutile, conclut Allen en montant dans le Croisé. Il faut croire que tu es bel et bien le dernier membre du Peuple du Dieu Dragon, Van !

Le jeune roi ne répondit pas, ses yeux fixés sur la porte du vaisseau avec un air étrange, presque effrayé.

— Van ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

le jeune homme sembla se réveiller et secoua la tête négativement.

— Non, dit-il finalement. Juste une impression…bizarre.

Il frissonna, mal à l’aise.

— C’est d’être resté si longtemps loin d’Hitomi qui te met dans cet état ? plaisanta Allen. Remarque, je te comprend !

Van sourit à la pensée de la jeune fille et son malaise s’envola. Plus que deux semaines avant leur arrivée à Fanélia. Deux semaines avant qu’il puisse retourner sur la Lune des Illusions. Ça faisait déjà au moins trois semaines qu’ils étaient partis à la recherche des derniers Draconians, sans succès. Il avait dit à Hitomi qu’il ne viendrait pas la voir durant son voyage au Continent d’Asgaard. Même après quatre ans, Van ne savait pas contrôler parfaitement la colonne de Lumière, et son pouvoir était trop instable. Van devait savoir exactement à quel endroit il voulait revenir et Asgaard était tellement vaste et inconnu qu’il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d’arriver n’importe où.

Soudain impatient, il monta dans le Croisé sans voir l’ombre qui se glissait derrière lui.

Une semaine plus tard, Van se réveilla avec la tête qui tournait et eut du mal à se lever. Il se sentait plus fatigué que la veille. Il se passa la main sur la figure, laissa s’estomper le vertige et se leva sans remarquer les quelques gouttes de sang sur l’oreiller.

A peu près une heure plus tard, Gadès le surprit dans un couloir du Croisé, appuyé contre la cloison, les yeux fermés. Inquiet, le sergent d’Allen s’approcha.

— Eh ça va pas ?

Van se redressa immédiatement et secoua lentement la tête.

— Non, non. Tout va bien.

— Vous rigolez ? Vous êtes plus blanc qu’Escaflowne !

— C’est rien je te dis. Juste un vertige, c’est passé.

Gadès regarda Van s’éloigner avec stupéfaction. « Le roi Van Fanel ? Un vertige ? ! Oula, je ferais bien d’avertir le commandant… »

Quelques minutes plus tard :

— Van ? Un vertige ? ! s’exclama Allen d’une voix sidérée.

— Ben j’ai eu à peu près la même réaction…C’est pas comme si on parlait de notre Hitomi, quoi, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

— Demande à Liden de le surveiller discrètement. Et discrètement, d’accord ?

Avant la fin de la journée, tout l’équipage était au courant que le roi n’allait pas bien, et chacun de ses pas était surveillé par une dizaine d’yeux attentifs, sans compter Liden qui semblait toujours avoir besoin d’aller aux mêmes endroits que lui.

Van l’avait tout de suite remarqué, mais si cette surveillance l’agaçait profondément, il ne fit pas de commentaire.

Mais plus les jours passaient, moins Van allait bien. Il se levait chaque matin plus fatigué que la veille et Allen, de plus en plus inquiet, finit par lui en parler, mais Van s’obstinait à dire que ce n’était rien.

Mais le dernier jour, il eut beaucoup de mal à se lever tant il était faible, et tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Son visage était d’une pâleur effrayante.

— D’accord, finit-il par dire. Je suis peut-être un peu malade.

— Peut-être un peu ? ! répéta Allen en secouant la tête d’un air dépassé. On va atterrir à Fanélia, Van. Tu es sûr que ça ira ?

— Ça devra aller, répondit Van d’une voix sèche.

Il n’avait pas le droit de montrer sa faiblesse à son peuple. Il se devait d’être fort.

Le Croisé se posa dans la cour du château où attendait une foule excitée. Fanélia n’était pas totalement reconstruite mais les travaux étaient presque terminés et les Fanélians exilés étaient tous de retour.

Van ferma les yeux une court instant avant de sortir d’un pas décidé, un sourire factice sur les lèvres. Il salua le peuple sans faiblir et seuls les Fanélians au premier rang remarquèrent la pâleur de leur roi et mirent ça sur le compte de la fatigue.

Sentant ses forces l’abandonner, Van rentra rapidement à l’intérieur du palais, accueilli par une Merle surexcitée.

— Maaaaiiiitre Vaaaaan ! ! !

Mais au même instant, Van perdit conscience.

Il se réveilla dans son lit avec un horrible mal de tête. Allen et Merle étaient penchés sur lui avec un visage inquiet. La jeune fille-chat avait les larmes aux yeux.

— Maître Van ! s’écria-t-elle, soulagée. J’ai eu tellement peur !

— Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? demanda Van d’une voix faible.

— Tu as perdu connaissance, expliqua Allen. Le médecin dit que tu es en grand état de faiblesse, comme si tu n’avais pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Il ne faut pas que tu bouges.

— C’est ça, marmonna Van en tentant de se lever, stoppé par une Merle furieuse et un mal de tête insupportable.

— On t’as dit de pas bouger !

— Et qui va s’occuper de Fanélia si je suis pas là ? J’ai pas le temps de rester au lit !

— T’as pas la force d’en sortir non plus ! rétorqua Merle.

— Et Hitomi…

— Elle comprendra, répliqua Allen.

Van se rallongea et ferma les yeux. Merle et Allen sortirent doucement, croyant qu’il s’était endormi. Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond. Il sentait quelque chose de glacé le traverser de part en part comme une épée de métal, ce sentiment qui l’avait déjà frappé deux semaines auparavant face au Croisé. De la peur. Une peur brute, irraisonnée, la pire de toute car la plus inexpliquée. Il ne savait pas de quoi il avait peur, mais il sentait quelque chose le regarder, quelque chose qui se cachait dans l’ombre et le fixait de ses yeux avides.

Van eut l’impression de n’être plus qu’un petit garçon perdu au milieu d’un cauchemar. Mais ce ne fut pas sa mère qu’il appela pour l’en sortir.

Serrant très fort les draps dans ses poings fermés, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre, ses lèvres formèrent un nom sans bruit : « Hitomi ».

 

Trois semaines plus tard, Lune des Illusions (Terre)

Hitomi ferma les yeux et se concentra, mais ne sentit rien. Furieuse, elle serra les dents, sa colère se changeant vite en une inquiétude glacée. Deux mois. Deux mois sans un message. Sans une nouvelle. « Je pars pour au pire un mois, avait dit Van. Si ça dure plus longtemps, je te préviendrais. »

Van n’était pas du genre à la laisser s’inquiéter. S’il ne l’avait pas prévenue, c’est  que quelque chose s’était passé et ça la tuait de ne pas savoir quoi. 

Essayant de ne pas se laisser envahir par l’angoisse, Hitomi entra dans sa chambre. Elle commençait à ranger machinalement ses vêtements lorsqu’un sentiment familier l’envahit, cette impression qu’elle n’avait pas eu depuis au moins trois ans. « Une vision…qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? » se demanda-t-elle alors que l’univers basculait. Mais il n’y eut pas d’image, juste un écran noir devant ses yeux et un sifflement familier.

— Folken ?

— Hitomi…vas-y…Ton Sang, seul ton Sang peut le sauver…seul ton Sang est assez fort, le Sang des Yeux Mystiques…

— Folken ? De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Hitomi, effrayé par la tristesse intense de la voix du frère défunt de Van.

— Vas-y…le Sang des Yeux Mystiques…

L’univers sombre disparut, remplacé par sa chambre. Elle laissa le vertige habituel s’estomper et ferma de nouveau les yeux, envahie par un sentiment de terreur qui la glaça au plus profond d’elle.

 

Fanélia, Gaia.

Dans son coma brumeux, Van perçut la voix d’Allen et de Mirana, les pleurs de Merle et la présence double et troublante de Séréna.

— Je ne peux rien voir de plus, disait Mirana d’une voix triste. C’est incompréhensible.

— Il y a quelque chose de…mauvais autour de lui, ajouta doucement Séréna. Je ne sais pas… quelque chose d’impur.

— Si ça a à voir avec les Atlantes, Dryden nous le dira demain à son arrivée, fit Allen. Venez, laissons-le se reposer.

Van sentit la panique l’envahir au fur et à mesure qu’ils quittaient la chambre. Conscient dans son corps trop faible, il aurait voulu leur hurler de ne pas s’en aller. Il sentit Séréna hésiter au seuil de la porte. « Reste, supplia-t-il mentalement. S’il te plaît…s’il vous plaît…Reste ! Restez ! Ne me laissez pas seul avec…Ça ! »

Mais à l’appel de son frère, Séréna finit par sortir à son tour, comme à regret, et Van sentit les frissons glacés de la terreur l’envahir, son cœur affaibli battre à une vitesse affolante, soudain stimulé par sa peur démesurée.

_Ça_ se déplaça lentement dans l’ombre, se délectant de sa terreur. Van entendait son déplacement pourtant silencieux, et s’il avait pu, il en aurait pleuré d’angoisse. _Ça_ n’avait plus rien d’humain, ça n’était pas quelque chose qu’il pouvait comprendre ni combattre. C’était l’Horreur pure et simple, la Peur personnifiée, faite de chair.

Faible et impuissant, il La sentit se pencher sur lui, et Son souffle froid, accéléré par le désir et l’excitation, glacer son visage, puis sa gorge, et enfin le pincement sur la peau fine du cou, la souffrance qu’Elle faisait exprès d’y mettre, et le bruit de succion ignoble derrière Ses gémissements satisfaits.

Dans l’esprit révolté et terrorisé de Van naquit une colère sans nom. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire, pas se rendre sans combattre ! Un énorme explosion de puissance emplit soudain la chambre, faisant sursauter _Ça_ , arrachant le Pendentif du cou de Van. Une violente lumière bleue emporta le bijou.

Déconcertée par la soudaine rébellion de Van, _elle_ recula en le regardant. Un léger sourire, imperceptible, étirait doucement les lèvres pâles du jeune homme.

« Dr…Dragon ! » cracha-t- _elle_ d’une voix sifflante et pleine de menaces. Mais, méfiante, Elle recula et disparut.

Van, apaisé, s’endormit doucement sans perdre son sourire.

 

Lune des Illusions

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et Hitomi était assise sur son lit en se mordillant la lèvre, nerveuse et inquiète, incapable de savoir quoi faire.

Comme pour répondre à son hésitation, elle sentit soudain une puissance approcher et un éclair bleu illuminer sa chambre. Hitomi bondit sur ses pieds avec un sourire radieux. « Van ! »

Mais la colonne de lumière disparut sans laisser apparaître le jeune homme. A la place, le pendentif d’énergist tomba doucement dans la main d’Hitomi avec une plume grisâtre.

Elle resta figée quelques instants avant de resserrer doucement son poing autour des deux objets. « Van ? Tu as besoin de moi ? »

Hitomi ferma les yeux, se rappelant une scène qui avait eu lieu quelques mois plus tôt. Van et elle se promenaient dans les rues de la ville, main dans la main comme deux vrais amoureux. Van était habillé en Terrien, comme toujours lorsqu’ils sortaient sur la Lune des Illusions. Elle aimait le voir en jean et en pull. Ça lui donnait l’impression quelques instants qu’il était un garçon normal, qu’ils étaient un couple normal…Juste quelques instants.

Van lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne voulait pas venir sur Gaia. « Parce que, avait-elle répondu, je sens que la prochaine fois que j’irais, je ne reviendrai pas. Je ne suis pas encore prête. »

Il n’avait pas insisté et le sujet avait été clôt.

Et maintenant, est-ce qu’elle se sentait plus prête que quelques mois auparavant ? En fait, ça n’avait pas d’importance. Van ne lui aurait pas demandé de venir s’il n’avait pas vraiment besoin d’elle. 

D’une main un peu tremblante, elle traça quelques mots sur une feuille de papier à l’intention de ses parents. Puis, décidée, empoigna le pendentif et se concentra sur l’image de Van. Elle n’avait pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir.

Elle sentit la puissance familière du pouvoir de l’esprit l’enlever doucement, et en quelques secondes, Hitomi Kanzaki disparut de la surface de la Terre.

 

Gaia.

Séréna, indécise, fit le tour de la chambre de Van avec la chandelle en éclairant tous les coins sombres, mais il n’y avait rien. Elle se pencha sur Van et découvrit avec stupeur qu’il dormait paisiblement avec un sourire sur les lèvres. C’était la première fois depuis son retour. Rassurée, Séréna sortit de la chambre.

Au moment où elle refermait la porte, un violent éclair bleu traversa le couloir. Elle faillit hurler mais la lumière disparut et à la place il y avait une jeune fille aux yeux verts.

Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes sans bouger à la lueur vacillante des chandeliers, puis Séréna détourna les yeux, et, d’une voix qu’elle essaya de garder ferme, dit : « Il est dans sa chambre. »

Hitomi remercia du regard et fit demi-tour, se précipitant dans la chambre. Séréna la regarda entrer, partagée entre l’espoir que Van irait mieux maintenant, et le souffrance diffuse de la jalousie qui la brûlait. Puis elle s’éloigna doucement, sans regarder en arrière.

Hitomi ferma la porte derrière elle. La chambre était plongée dans l’obscurité, uniquement éclairée par la lueur des deux lunes à travers la fenêtre dont les rideaux n’étaient pas fermés. Elle s’approcha du lit sur lequel était allongée la silhouette de Van. « Van ? »

Il ne répondait pas. Hitomi se pencha vers lui et retint un cri, choquée par la pâleur de son visage et sa faiblesse apparente. C’était à peine s’il respirait. Pourtant, il y avait une étrange sérénité sur son visage, comme s’il souriait.

Hitomi sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle s’allongea près de lui et le serra contre elle. « Tout ira bien, Van, dit-elle. Je te le promets… »

Les autres la découvrirent là le lendemain matin, et si les circonstances ne permettaient pas les cris de joie, chacun était plus qu’heureux de la présence de la Terrienne.

— Je savais que tu viendrais ! murmura Merle en la serrant contre elle.

Dryden, comme elle, venait seulement d’arriver et Allen entreprit de raconter la maladie de Van. De la simple faiblesse à l’inconscience totale, et depuis quelques jours, l’étrange coma. La maladie progressait lentement et dernièrement, tous avaient commencé à douter du rétablissement de Van.

— Pour l’instant, continua Allen, on a réussi à le cacher au peuple de Fanélia, mais on ne pourra plus le dissimuler longtemps.

Il se tût, semblant chercher ces mots. Il fallait les dire, même si ça lui faisait mal…

—Hitomi…fit-il sans la regarder, si il y a quelque chose à faire, je pense que tu es la personne qui trouvera.

La jeune fille posa sa main sur le front glacé de Van et sourit doucement sans répondre.

La journée se déroula lentement, Hitomi ne quitta pas le chevet de Van un seul instant. Au soir, elle se changea dans la chambre, enfilant l’une des chemises de nuit que Séréna lui avait prêtée en attendant qu’on lui en trouve d’autres.

On frappa à la porte. Séréna et Allen entrèrent ensemble et s’approchèrent du lit. Il n’y avait pas d’amélioration notable, pourtant, la jeune fille blonde fronça un peu les sourcils.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda son frère.

— Il y a un changement, répondit-elle. Regardez-le, il dort…vraiment, je veux dire. Il…se repose.

Hitomi sourit et acquiesça. Ils discutèrent un peu, de tout et de rien. Allen ne quittait pas des yeux la silhouette de la Terrienne qui parlait sans lâcher Van, une main posée sur son front. Lorsqu’enfin ils sortirent, Séréna nota le regard étrangement amer de son frère sur Hitomi. Elle eut un sourire triste en refermant la porte de la chambre.

—Tu crois…tu crois que nous avons une sorte de malédiction familiale ? demanda-t-elle.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Eh bien…papa et maman ont été malheureux à cause de leur amour, et maintenant toi et moi, condamnés à aimer des personnes qui ne nous sont pas destinés…

— Tais-toi, Séréna, dit-il doucement. Le meilleur moyen de faire disparaître quelque chose, c’est de faire comme si ça n’existait pas.

Séréna hocha la tête et ils s’éloignèrent de la chambre.

***

Hitomi alla fermer la fenêtre et les rideaux. « Tu as vu ? Les deux Lunes sont pleines. C’est tellement joli. »

Elle souffla le chandelier près du lit et, dans le noir le plus complet, grimpa dans le lit. Elle se blottit contre Van, pressant son corps froid comme pour le réchauffer. « Tu es glacé, Van… » Elle se redressa un peu et, tendrement, déposa des baisers sur son torse en remontant, jusqu’à atteindre sa bouche invisible dans le noir. Elle embrassa les lèvres gelées du jeune homme, longtemps, avant de reposer la tête près de lui. « Bonne nuit, mon ange. »

Elle ferma les yeux et s’endormit, un bras possessif placé autour de lui.

 

_Ça_ restait dans l’ombre, indécise, pleine de colère. _Elle_ n’osait pas approcher, à cause du deuxième élément. _Elle_ aurait voulu se jeter sur l’intruse et lui déchirer la gorge, lui dévorer le visage et lui crever les yeux, mais c’était trop dangereux. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui Lui faisait étrangement peur. Son instinct lui disait de rester loin, de s’éloigner le plus possible. Mais il y avait le Dragon. Le sang du Dragon, si proche, si riche, qui coulait comme de l’or liquide. La respiration de _Ça_ se fit plus rapide, plus intense, Ses yeux plus larges alors qu’Elle y pensait.

Pourtant, ce soir, la méfiance et la prudence furent les plus fortes. Avec un grondement de rage silencieux, Elle disparut. 

***

Extrait du Journal de Séréna Schézar

14ème Lune Pourpre (3 jours après l’arrivée d’Hitomi)

« Van va mieux. Mirana dit que son état est stationnaire, la maladie n’évolue plus. Est-ce que c’est dû à la présence d’Hitomi ? Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne sens plus les ombres autour de lui depuis qu’elle est là. Je suppose que c’est d’elle dont il avait besoin. Elle reste près de lui quasiment toute la journée avec Merle, sans compter toute la nuit. Elle en a officiellement le droit…

Dryden et Mirana ne se parlent quasiment pas. Je suppose qu’ils restent tous les deux uniquement pour Van, je suis sûre que dès son rétablissement ils repartiront chacun de leur côté. Pourtant Allen m’avait dit qu’ils s’aimaient.

Grand frère…je ne l’avais jamais vu comme ça. Il erre dans les couloirs du palais sans savoir quoi faire, il s’invente des prétextes pour entrer dans la chambre de Van et rester près d’Hitomi. Et c’est à peine si elle remarque sa présence. Je peux comprendre ce qu’il doit ressentir. Parfois je me demande si Van s’est jamais rendu compte que j’existe… »

***

La nuit était belle et claire, l’air doux. Hitomi décida de laisser les rideaux ouverts. La chambre était doucement illuminée par la double lueur lunaire et terrienne.

Hitomi éteignit les chandeliers, et, comme tous les soirs se glissa dans les draps, contre Van. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et sourit. « Tu te réchauffes, Van… »

Elle l’embrassa doucement avant de fermer les yeux et de s’endormir, sans voir ni sentir l’ombre qui était apparue dans la chambre.

 

_Ça_ fixa l’intruse avec haine. Toujours là. Elle était toujours là. Mais cette fois, _Elle_ avait besoin de sang. _Elle_ ne pouvait plus hésiter, _Elle_ en avait besoin, besoin…le Sang du Dragon, chaud, doux… _Elle_ passa Sa langue sur Ses lèvres, et lentement, s’approcha.

_Elle_ pouvait sentir la peur du Dragon s’éveiller, l’emplir comme un poison. Pourtant ce n’était pas pour lui qu’il avait peur…il ne voulait pas qu’ _Elle_ touche à l’autre, l’intruse près de lui.

_Elle_ prit un malin plaisir à s’en approcher, à se pencher sur elle en ouvrant la bouche, découvrant Ses canines acérées, assoiffées. _Elle_ pouvait l’égorger…et le sang, le sang coulerait, et le Dragon, le Dragon souffrirait…Déchirer la gorge fragile, la faire hurler, hurler.

Elle était toute proche, maintenant…

La porte s’ouvrit.

_Ça_ recula brutalement et disparut le plus vite possible. Le brouillard léger qu’ _Elle_ était devenue se dissimula dans l’ombre.

Le grand homme blond s’approcha en hésitant. « Hitomi ? »

Pas de réponse. L’intruse dormait. L’homme blond se pencha sur elle et repoussa doucement une mèche de cheveux. Il l’embrassa sur la joue et se redressa avant de sortir de la chambre silencieusement.

_Elle_ se reforma. _Elle_ n’avait plus le temps de s’occuper de l’intruse. _Elle_ revint près du Dragon et, sans plus attendre, commença Son horrible repas.

 

A l’intérieur même de son sommeil, Hitomi ne se sentait pas bien, traversée par une sorte de nausée. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et des bruits étranges achevèrent de la réveiller. Elle se redressa brusquement, en même temps que…

Ça. Les yeux d’Hitomi s’agrandirent démesurément sous l’effet de la stupéfaction et de la peur.

Un visage pâle presque fantomatique, des cheveux noirs et bouclés, des yeux dont la pupille bleu marine semblait prendre toute la place. Mais surtout…surtout la bouche rouge et maculée de sang, de sang, le sang de Van.

Hitomi hurla et la Chose recula contre le mur en poussant des cris aigus de menace. Presque au même instant, Allen surgit dans la pièce et Hitomi se jeta contre lui.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce truc ? s’écria-t-il.

Recroquevillée dans un coin, l’être les regardait avec tant de haine qu’il en frissonna. Elle n’avait pas de bras, seulement des ailes, mais d’une forme étrange, comme si elles avaient été retournées.

Allen, sans lâcher Hitomi, voulut s’approcher, épée en avant, mais au même instant, l’être disparut en poussant un cri aigu de haine.

Des gardes, Merle et Séréna, Mirana et Dryden entrèrent à ce moment, attirés par le bruit, et découvrirent Allen pâle, Hitomi sanglotant contre lui.

En deux bonds, Merle fut près d’elle tandis que Séréna se précipitait vers Van.

— Qu’est-ce que…qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Sa gorge est couverte de sang !

Hitomi s’arracha de l’étreinte d’Allen et courut vers Van avec Merle. Dans sa précipitation, l’être avait profondément blessé la gorge du jeune homme. Hitomi le serra contre elle en pleurant toujours, entourés par tous les autres.  

Allen raconta en quelques mots comment il avait entendu Hitomi hurler, et la créature étrange qu’il y avait dans la chambre. Mirana, tout en écoutant, avait fait un pansement de fortune autour du cou de Van avec un morceau du drap ensanglanté.

— On dirait que cette…cette chose cherchait à l’égorger, dit-elle avec un mouvement de répulsion.

— Pas…pas l’égorger…répliqua Hitomi à travers ses larmes qui se calmaient lentement. A boire son sang. C’est son sang qu’elle voulait. Un vampire !

— Un vampire ? répéta Dryden. Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

— Un être de légende, chez moi…un humain qui a vendu son âme au démon et ne survit qu’en buvant du sang.

— Curieux, commenta le marchand.

—Ça expliquerait la faiblesse de Van, fit Mirana. Si ce…vampire se nourrissait de son sang, c’est normal qu’il ait perdu toute ses forces.

— Mais d’où il sort ? demanda Merle, pâle de rage.

Il y eut un silence.

—Ça a commencé sur le Croisé, dit Séréna.

— On l’aurait ramené du continent d’Asgaard ? murmura son frère.

— Et votre vampire a des ailes, ajouta Dryden. Le mieux serait d’envoyer immédiatement un message à Fleid pour faire venir un moine capable de nous dire de quoi il retourne.

Merle se tourna vers l’un des gardes qui baissa la tête en une révérence rapide et partit sans un mot accomplir sa mission.

Personne ne put dormir cette nuit-là. Ils restèrent tous dans la chambre, tendus, nerveux jusqu’au matin et là encore, Hitomi refusa de quitter Van, même s’il n’y avait probablement plus de danger pour lui.

Un moine de Fleid arriva en fin d’après-midi. « Cid a fait vite », pensa Allen.

Le jeune duc de Fleid ne pouvait pas venir mais demandait à être informé de l’avancement de la situation.

On expliqua tout ce qui s’était passé à Sao, le moine. Lorsque Hitomi décrivit le vampire, ses yeux s’agrandirent d’un air choqué. « Impossible », murmura-t-il

Tous le regardèrent.

— Vous savez de quoi il s’agit ? demanda Dryden.

— La Malédiction des Rêves Impurs…C’est incroyable.

Il leva la tête vers les autres.

— Ces êtres sont d’origine atlantes, expliqua-t-il. Le premier de tous avait tant de haine et tant de mauvais rêves en lui que son apparence a changé. Il a durant des siècles entraîné d’autres Atlantes dans sa damnation. Ils boivent du sang et préfère l’ombre à la lumière, leurs ailes sont retournées pour les empêcher de voler car ils n’ont pas le droit de toucher le ciel. Nous pensions que ce n’était qu’une légende, mais apparemment nous nous trompions. Peut-être même que la mère du roi Van Fanel a été envoyé pour sauver la race atlante.

— Celle-là a dû être attirée par la puissance du sang de Van, dit Dryden d’une voix songeuse. Il doit lui donner beaucoup de force.

— Ça veut dire…commença Allen.

— Qu’elle se nourrira de son sang jusqu’à ce qu’il meure…ou qu’il devienne comme elle, termina le moine d’une voix grave.

— NON ! hurla Hitomi. On ne la laissera pas faire ! Il faut la détruire !

— Il y a bien un moyen ? demanda Séréna.

Sao acquiesça.

— C’est un être puissant, mais néanmoins mortel, dit-il. Il faut trouver un moyen efficace de s’en débarrasser.

Hitomi se leva, tremblante de rage. Elle avait quelque chose d’effrayant dans le regard.

— Sur la Lune des Illusions, dit-elle d’une voix qu’elle essayait de contrôler, le moyen le plus efficace et le plus répandu est de leur planter un pieu de bois dans le cœur et de leur couper la tête avant de les brûler séparément.

— Eh bien effectivement, ça doit être efficace ! commenta Dryden.

— On peut être prêts pour demain soir, répliqua Merle. Il faut sauver maître Van.

Alors la longue attente commença. Nuit après nuit, des tours de garde étaient organisés. Hitomi ne quittait pas le chevet de Van, Dryden, Sao et Allen étaient toujours là, préparés, en plus des gardes. Une semaine passa sans signe de la créature, puis deux. Elle n’avait jamais été absente si longtemps.

Allen s’inquiétait pour Hitomi qui dormait très peu et s’affaiblissait, alors qu’au contraire Van reprenait lentement des forces.

Ce soir-là, trois gardes jouaient silencieusement aux cartes dans la chambre de Van, Hitomi était allongée près de lui, réveillée comme toujours, et Allen, appuyé contre un mur, ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Et il y eut le hurlement, venu du couloir. Tout le monde sursauta, les gardes bondirent et se précipitèrent à l’extérieur. Allen allait les suivre lorsqu’il eut un mauvais pressentiment et se retourna à l’exact au moment où Hitomi hurlait à son tour.

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec la Créature. Il n’eut pas le temps de faire un geste, il sentit une douleur à l’épaule, où elle avait planté ses crocs, et une étrange torpeur l’envahit. malgré ses efforts pour rester debout, il s’effondra, faible comme un enfant, et la Créature se tourna vers Van et Hitomi. Ses yeux étaient encore plus sombre que d’habitude, et son désir plus fort que jamais, dû aux deux semaines de jeun.

La jeune fille avait aussi les yeux ouverts démesurément et les lèvres tremblantes, mais pas de peur. De rage. Elle bondit du lit, serrant contre elle le pieu qu’elle avait toujours gardé avec elle. « Tu ne le toucheras pas ! » hurla-t-elle.

Elle se jeta contre la Créature qui poussa un cri de surprise et de haine, mais ne put éviter le premier coup qu’Elle reçut dans l’épaule. Elle repoussa tout de suite Hitomi qui alla roula contre le lit, mais se releva presque immédiatement.

Allen assistait au combat avec effarement, trop faible pour bouger et intervenir. Il n’avait jamais vu Hitomi comme à ça.

La Créature et la Terrienne se regardaient avec une haine égale. « N’essaye même pas de t’approcher de Van », fit Hitomi avec une voix presque tremblante.

L’Etre eut un sourire perfide et bondit en avant, droit sur Hitomi qui fit un pas de recul. La jeune fille sentit les dents du vampire percer sa peau, mais elle le repoussa avec force, entraînant la Créature dans sa chute.

Le vampire profita de l’étourdissement d’Hitomi pour la projeter contre le mur. La Terrienne poussa un cri de douleur et resta au sol, sans bouger.

La Créature sauta sur le lit et s’approcha de Van. Hitomi sentit alors une nouvelle vague de rage la traverser, et elle bondit de nouveau vers l’Etre maléfique, mais dans un silence surnaturel. Elle attrapa le pieu au passage et frappa la Créature avec une force incroyable. Toujours sans bruit, les yeux agrandis et fixes, les lèvres serrées, Hitomi frappait, frappait sans s’arrêter, presque mécaniquement. Brisant soudain le silence, le vampire poussa un long cri d’agonie et ne bougea plus. Hitomi frappa une dernière fois puis s’arrêta, comme vidée de toute son énergie.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, tourna doucement la tête vers la porte où Dryden, Sao, Séréna et les gardes la regardaient avec stupéfaction. Puis elle s’effondra en larmes.

Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, elle sentit quelqu’un la prendre dans ses bras, et la voix de Séréna qui disait d’une voix apaisante : « C’est fini…c’est fini… »

Hitomi se laissa consoler comme une enfant, pendant que les gardes et Dryden aidaient Allen à se relever, et que Sao, d’un geste sec, coupait la tête du vampire.

« C’est fini… »

 

C’était Séréna qui avait hurlé, la Créature s’était attaquée à elle pour attirer les autres et pouvoir se glisser dans la chambre.

Trois nouvelles semaines passèrent, l’état de Van s’améliorait nettement mais il ne sortait toujours pas de son coma.

Un matin, Hitomi fut réveillée par la lumière du soleil, et la sensation que quelqu’un lui caressait le visage avec douceur. Elle ouvrit les yeux, pour se retrouver plongée dans le regard brun rouge et souriant de Van. D’abord elle ne réagit pas, gardant seulement ses yeux dans les siens, puis elle sourit et posa une main sur sa joue. Il la prit et embrassa la paume sans la lâcher du regard. Hitomi se rapprocha de lui et se blottit contre lui sans un mot, heureuse de sentir la chaleur normale de son corps, et le battement régulier de son cœur, et surtout de pouvoir enfin regarder dans ses yeux. « Tu m’as manqué », murmura-t-elle. Le sourire de Van s’agrandit juste un peu, et il se pencha vers elle pour l’embrasser.

Mais l’instant fut brisé par un hurlement de joie de Merle et ils se séparèrent à regret, pour laisser aux autres la possibilité d’accueillir le jeune roi, de retour parmi les vivants.

Mirana et Dryden repartirent, on les soupçonnait de s’être réconciliés en secret.

Hitomi passait la plupart de son temps avec Van, le fait qu’il se soit réveillé n’y avait pas changé grand chose. Il avait pu reprendre ses dossiers et la plupart de ses activités de roi sans problème, mais il était encore trop faible pour se lever, et ça le rendait fou.

Un soir, deux semaines après son réveil, Allen vit Sao prendre Hitomi à part. Lorsqu’il put enfin les rejoindre, le moine avait un air grave, la jeune fille était pâle et souriait faiblement, un peu tristement.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Allen, inquiet.

— Non, rien, tout va bien, répondit tranquillement Hitomi.

Puis elle s’éloigna, et Allen vit le regard étrangement grave et fier de Sao sur elle.

A partir de ce soir-là, l’état de Van s’améliora à une vitesse surnaturelle. En quelques jours, il était sur pied, dans une forme fantastique, comme si il n’avait jamais été malade.

Le retour d’Hitomi sur Terre n’avait pas été évoqué une seule fois, tout le monde savait qu’elle était installée dans la chambre de Van, et des rumeurs de mariage couraient dans tout le pays. Mais deux mois encore passèrent avant que le couple ne confirme ces rumeurs, un soir, au dîner.

 

***

Hitomi traversa tranquillement le couloir, un sourire sur les lèvres. La nuit était tombée.

— Hitomi !

Le jeune fille se retourna vers Séréna qui s’approcha d’elle, l’air incertain, un étrange regard au fond des yeux.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

— Je voulais te dire…

Séréna hésita, croisa le regard d’Hitomi.

— Je voulais te féliciter pour tes fiançailles avec Van, dit la sœur d’Allen d’une voix neutre.

— Merci, répondit la Terrienne en regardant Séréna s’éloigner.

« Elle sait », pensa-t-elle. Puis elle haussa les épaules et entra dans la chambre.

Van se retourna et lui sourit alors qu’elle refermait la porte. Il vint la prendre dans ses bras et l’embrassa longuement. « …ma reine », murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit et le traita d’idiot avant de l’attirer une nouvelle fois contre elle. Van caressa doucement son cou et repoussa la robe d’Hitomi pour lui dénuder l’épaule. Il déposa une série de baisers sur sa gorge et elle sursauta à peine lorsque qu’elle sentit les canines pointues pénétrer doucement sa peau tendre.

Hitomi ferma les yeux et serra Van un peu plus contre elle avec un sourire flottant, perdue dans la vague de sensations qui la traversait. Il savait le lui rendre agréable. Van fit une pause, sa respiration accélérée, et la jeune fille émit une vague protestation. Il lécha tendrement les quelques gouttes de sang qui glissaient le long de la gorge d’Hitomi avant de replonger ses canines effilées dans la chair fine. Elle soupira avec satisfaction et referma les yeux.

_Ton Sang, seul ton Sang peut le sauver…seul ton Sang est assez fort, le Sang des Yeux Mystiques…_

Deux mois auparavant, la phrase énigmatique de Folken avait pris tout son sens lorsque Sao avait annoncé à Hitomi que Van était déjà perdu pour la race humaine. Il n’y avait rien à faire, dès la première morsure il avait été condamné.

_Ton Sang, seul ton Sang peut le sauver…seul ton Sang est assez fort, le Sang des Yeux Mystiques…_

C’était la seule et unique raison pour laquelle Folken l’avait appelé. Il savait son frère déjà condamné, et que la seule chose qui pouvait l’empêcher de devenir comme la Créature était le sang d’Hitomi. Le Sang des Yeux Mystiques dont la pureté des rêves pouvaient combattre la Malédiction.

Ce soir-là, Hitomi n’avait pas hésité.

 

**Flash-back.**

Hitomi entra doucement dans la chambre. Van se redressa avec sourire faible, épuisé par tous les efforts qu’il avait fait dans la journée. Le regard d’Hitomi était un peu étrange, elle dissimulait ses mains derrière son dos.

— Qu’est-ce que tu as ? demanda Van, intrigué.

Elle sourit sans répondre et s’approcha de lui pour l’embrasser. Van la prit dans ses bras mais ses yeux s’ouvrirent avec incrédulité et stupéfaction lorsqu’il sentit un liquide épais et chaud glisser de la bouche d’Hitomi dans la sienne et tomber dans sa gorge. Il découvrit qu’il était incapable de lutter contre la douceur de la boisson et la but avec passion, jusqu’à ce que la bouche de la jeune fille soit vide.

Ça le laissa tremblant d’insatisfaction. Il en voulait encore. D’un autre côté il était terrifié.

— Hitomi qu’est-ce que…

Toujours sans répondre, elle ramena ses mains devant elle, l’une d’elle serrée autour du poignet de l’autre. Elle retira sa main, laissant apparaître une blessure profonde d’où s’échappait du sang. Les yeux de Van s’agrandirent d’horreur. « Hitomi… »

D’un geste rapide elle plaqua son poignet contre la bouche entrouverte du jeune homme qui reconnut le sang d’Hitomi comme le liquide qu’elle lui avait fait boire quelques secondes plus tôt. Il chercha avec horreur à repousser le poignet, mais s’en découvrit incapable. Comme s’il agissait sous une influence quelconque, il se vit attraper le poignet et boire avec avidité le sang qui en coulait, complètement magnétisé par l’odeur et le goût.

Lorsqu’enfin satisfait il arrêta, Hitomi s’effondra sur le lit, pâle comme la mort. Son poignet continuait de saigner et Van fit un pansement rapide avec le drap avant de la prendre dans ses bras, tremblant et horrifié.

— Hitomi…

— C’est rien…ne t’inquiète pas…ça va aller…

— Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi ?

Elle leva une main faible qu'elle posa sur son visage et le caressa tendrement.

— C’était le seul moyen, Van…Le seul pour que tu restes humain…

**Fin du flash-back.**

 

Van avait mis du temps à accepter sa nouvelle nature. Son corps acceptait la nourriture normale, mais uniquement pour le plaisir. Seul le Sang d’Hitomi le nourrissait. Avec le temps, ses canines s’étaient légèrement modifiées et il avait pu « se servir » lui-même, au lieu que la jeune fille soit obligée de s’ouvrir le poignet. L’avantage c’était que ses crocs ne laissaient pas de cicatrice. Son appétit aussi avait changé. Il n’avait plus besoin d’autant de sang que la première fois, et Hitomi n’était plus    autant épuisée.

Van avait appris à apprécier sa nouvelle « malédiction », il ne se sentait plus coupable, ni dégoûté comme au début depuis qu’il avait découvert les deux grands avantages.

Son lien avec Hitomi avait énormément grandi, et ils avaient du mal à se passer l’un de l’autre. Mais surtout, surtout…

Van, rassasié, s’écarta doucement d’Hitomi, et la souleva dans ses bras, sachant qu’elle n’avait plus assez de force pour marcher.

_Surtout, surtout…_

Il la déposa sur le lit, elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit avec amour. Van la déshabilla lentement et tendrement.

_Surtout, surtout…_

« Tu resteras avec moi, pour toujours… » murmura-t-il avec une lueur dans les yeux.  Elle acquiesça, perdue dans les mains de Van. « Avec toi, pour toujours… »

Van eut un sourire étrange et l’embrassa avec une passion un peu violente.

_Surtout tu es à moi._


End file.
